


愛 Coffee

by Maaitaiyou



Series: #SakuraibaWeek [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, sakuraiba week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: When Sho started to spent more time outside and lie to Masaki





	愛 Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 3
> 
> Prompt: Coffee

Once again, he was late and Aiba had to sleep on his own. They have been together for almost two years and It’s been a year since Sho moved in to his apartment after he was transferred to another affiliated high school in Funabashi. As much as Aiba understood how busy it was to be a principal in a private school especially when their revenue was red but lately, Sho had been coming later than usual almost everyday.

Most of the night, Aiba felt asleep at the sofa only to wake up in bed with Sho either snoring beside him or he was getting ready for work. Aiba totally had no idea what time he came back and what made him felt more sad was how Sho woke up earlier and made his own coffee when he used to say Aiba made the best coffee and how much he loves it. It made Aiba wondered if his coffee skills were no longer as good as it used to be. 

"Your coffee taste perfect, Aibaakaa, as always, your coffee is the best there was no doubt in it. Maybe he didn't want to trouble you to wake up so early just to make his coffee when you are too tired" Nino said trying to calm his best friend. "If it was like that, he won’t wait for me to cook the breakfast for him" Aiba replied. "Well I guess for that he had no choice because he knows he may cause disaster in the kitchen if he cooks himself" Maybe what Nino said was true, making coffee was much easier than cooking. Maybe Sho was trying to be considerate and made his job lesser since both were busy. 

Sho loves coffee especially Ice Latte, which he drinks a lot and Aiba knew it. Aiba made the best coffee and Sho was always energised by the smell whenever he woken up by the smell. Every morning, Aiba will wake up early to prepare breakfast for both because Sho need to leave at 8am although his clinic open at 9am. Sho always felt bad seeing how Aiba always sleep late and must wake up early for him so he wanted to do something for him too especially Aiba's birthday is coming. Just like him, Aiba likes coffee too especially Americano. Sho had always been bad when it came to kitchen matters but as much as he was always energized by Aiba's coffee, Sho wanted to energize Aiba with the coffee that he made too, and he need a lot of practice to make a good coffee.

Thanks to Satoshi, he managed to find and secretly signed up for three months private barista course and it will end in 2 weeks. He knows Aiba was starting to get suspicious, but he had no choice if he wanted to surprise him because Aiba knows his schedulewell. He saw Aiba sleeping on sofa while the TV was on. Aiba must fell asleep while waiting for him. The dinner was properly prepared and kept on their dining table for him. He went to quick shower and went back to the sofa to carry Aiba to their room, but the other woke up as soon as he was in Sho's arm. "Sho-chan, Okaeri," he kissed Sho cheek still half asleep. Sho kissed his forehead and brought him to their room to let him lay on their bed. "I will join you after I eat" Sho kissed his lover forehead once again and went to eat his dinner at his dining table alone but not long because Aiba was awake and sat beside him.

Aiba insisted to accompany him although Sho asked him to go back to sleep. "I miss you Sho-chan," there was sadness in his voice and made Sho weak. Sho knows how much he had been neglecting Aiba this lately, apart from his barista lesson three times a week, his job at the new school demanded his full attention too. After he successfully improved the revenue and reputation of Kyowaku Private Highschool, he was transferred to KyoArashi Private Highschool, the second school which has the same or maybe worst problem than previous school. They didn't even have enough number of students to continue their operation. The school might be close if they didn’t get enough enrolment of new students for the new term which means most of the teachers will be either jobless or reshuffled to other subsidiary and most of the students needed to change school.

Sho ate as fast as he can when he saw Aiba started to fall asleep again on their dining table. He woke him up and went to bed together. He was tired and sleepy, he wanted to sleep as soon as possible but it was not what his lover wants. Aiba started to kiss him as soon as Sho lied down beside him, "I want you" Sho can’t deny him when Aiba asked with his pleading eyes and when he himself had been missing the other touch too. His lover moans made him forgot his sleepiness and made him moved faster to hear more of it which was pleasant melody to his ears.

“Sho-chan, do you drink so much coffee today?” Aiba asked when the back on their bed to sleep after their quick shower after their intense love session. “Why?” Sho asked back wondering if his secret was known. “Your shirt had strong smell of coffee when I check the laundry basket” Sho laughed, today he was late because of his lesson and he had been baking and grinding the coffee beans for the last one hour of his lesson, “Yes! I need them to stay awake while looking at the pile of reports” Sho replied. “You work so hard but please take care of your health too” Aiba hugs his lover tightly, “It’s fine because I have a doctor here to take care of me if I’m sick. Sho pinched Aiba’s nose “No unless you want to be a shippo, I don’t mind treating you” Aiba’ replied sleepily which made Sho laughed again. He tightens his hug and patted his love to sleep.

Aiba being teased by Nino for the whole day, saying how his face was glowing like a bride and he escaped from his clinic as soon as he finished all his treatments although he needed to go back to his clinic since it was the day for their night clinic where Nino will be the main physician and he will need to help if there was any patient with major issues. He went to nearby supermarket to buy some groceries. Sho had told him not to cook dinner for him since he will be late for work. Aiba changed his plan and decided to drive to a bigger supermarket at Kashiwa because they were having a sale. He was surprised to see Sho there while he was walking back to his car after his shopping, at first, he thought he may saw it wrongly but as he went a bit nearer, he confirmed it was his lover with an unknown man, and both look so friendly. Aiba never see the guy before and Sho clearly told him this morning that he will be late to finish his work at the school. He wondered why Sho was in Kashiwa when KyoArashi Private High School is located at Funabashi. He followed them at a gap till both men entered a café. Aiba called Sho to asked where he was but he was disappointed when Sho lied to him saying he was at the school. He felt betrayed and walk back to his car to go back to their clinic.

Nino look and his best friend gloomy face. Aiba looked sad and moody since he came back from his shop. He didn’t even listen when Nino talk to him till Nino had to shake his shoulder to pull back his mind to this world. “Where did you go? Your mind must be wondering too far that you didn’t even listen to what I said. What happen while you were out?” Nino asked. “I think Sho-chan had an affair” Nino looked at him with widen eyes “Ehhh! That’s new, are you sure?” Nino asked back. “he told me he will be late because of his work but I saw him at Kashiwa with other guy and when I called him, he lied to me that he was in school?” Nino was in a bind, maybe the guy that Aiba saw was Sho’s instructor.

He found out from Satoshi, about Sho taking the barista private lesson after he urged Satoshi to tell him why Sho always left his friend alone. But he can’t tell it to Aiba since he had promised to keep it a secret because Sho wanted to surprise him. “Aiba-chan, maybe it was not as you think, maybe that guy was just a friend or someone he needs to meet to talk about business?” Nino tried to calm his best friend. “Business meeting at a café? And why he need to lie of that was the case?” Aiba asked him back and Nino didn’t know how to answer him. “it will be better if you talk to him before came to any conclusion because I know how much Sho-chan is crazy about you” Nino asked him to go up to his apartment to rest and cool his mind since they didn't have many patient tonight. 

Sho managed to start and finished his barista lesson earlier so he could reach home early than always, but he was welcomed by Aiba’s cold shoulder. Aiba was awake when Sho reached home but went to sleep as soon as Sho went for shower. Sho tried to show him some love and he was rejected, something that Aiba never did since they were together. Aiba always wanted to be pampered and loved by him.

It continued for few days even when he spent the whole day at home for the weekend, he was treated as if he was invisible and its started to hurt. When he asked, Aiba asked him to touch his heart and find the answer himself which made him more confused. All his questions were answered when Nino told him everything. He realized the reason he was misunderstood.

Aiba received a message from his lover but there was nothing else than an address and time. He knows they needed to talk, and it was unfair for him to just ignored Sho without telling him the reason. But the fact was that he was fighting with himself. His heart was saying Sho cheated on him while his rational mind said the opposite. He wondered why Sho asked him to go to the café where he saw Sho and that unknown guy so lste at night. Will he be dumped a day before his birthday which will also be two days before Christmas?

Aiba reach at the exact time he was asked to come but the café was empty. When he opened the door, the whole café was filled with roses petals and red & green balloon. The unknown guy that he saw with Sho the other day welcomed him and usher him to the counter that was decorated nicely. He was left alone till Sho came with the sweetest smile he ever sees in a barista uniform and he looks so dashing.

Aiba was surprised when Sho started to prepare drinks for him. He was then presented with a hot latte with “For My Sunshine” and a sun picture drawn on the whip cream. Sho asked him to drink and he loves it. Sho went back inside and came out with a small chocolate cake, “Happy Birthday My Sunshine”. Aiba was speechless, he never expected the surprise for his birthday when he came prepared to cry for losing his prince. He put the cake away and hugged his love crying when he realised how much he doubted the other when he loves him sincerely. “I’m sorry Sho-chan and I love you more than everything in this world.” Sho claimed his lips into a passionate kiss, “I love you too Aiba Masaki and there is no one else” he tightens his embraced to feel his lover warmth.

Sho then told him the truth about his secret lesson and formally introduced Aiba to his instructor, Yuri-chan who was introduced to him by Satoshi. Aiba apologised for misunderstood them and Yuri told Aiba how passionate Sho was while learning to make him happy and how lucky he is. “Yes! I’m lucky to have a boyfriend like him.” But Sho sook his head, “Not boyfriend but fiancée and soon to be husband” Sho passed him an envelope and Aiba started to cry again when he saw what were inside. It was their flight ticket to Hawaii two days after Christmas and an invitation card to their wedding on New Year eve. Sho knelt in front of him “Aiba Masaki, will you marry me?” “How can I say no after everything you’ve done for me” Aiba knelt so they were at the same height and hugged him tightly. “I love you till the end of my life, My handsome prince”


End file.
